dagedar_tv_series_sfandomcom-20200213-history
DaGeDar TV Series Season 2 Episodes
Season 2 of the DaGeDar TV Series has 52 episodes. Episodes Episode 1: "World DaGeDar Tournament?" Mitsuo and Shuichi meet up and go to the park to Dag-Battle, where they meet Kimura and Ozora and learn about the World DaGeDar Tournament and power boosters. They go to Megumi and Noburu and learn that there are preliminaries in each of the countries and that there preliminary is being held in Denison City. They leave and meet up with Chiharu, Toshihiro, Hisoka, and Kouta, where they all get their power boosters and sign up for the preliminaries, as well as learn that there are six spots on the Japan team and that the prize of the tournament will be 1,000,000 dollars and title of world’s top ranked DaGeDar team. Episode 2: "The Preliminaries, Part 1" The team arrives in Denison City, where they meet old friends in Junichi, Nagaharu, Rokuro, Haruna, and Kazuko, as well as Kimura and Ozora and their classmates. All the Crystal Collectors, their friends, and Kimura win their battles and move on in the preliminaries. Now the rest of the players will battle it out to determine who gets the six spots available for Team Japan. Episode 3: "The Preliminaries, Part 2" The final twelve Dag-Battlers battle each other to decide who will make team Japan. Chiharu defeated Kazuko, Hisoka defeated Haruna, Kouta defeated Nagaharu, Toshihiro defeated Junichi, Shuichi defeated Kimura, and Mitsuo defeated Rokuro. Now, with the final six selected they must prepare for the tournament ahead. Episode 4: "Welcome to China, Part 1" Team Japan travels to China to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team China. They watch the battles and find out that the best two battlers in China did not show up and thus are not going to be on the team. Team China is announced, and its members include Xiang Liu, Yan Xun, Zhu Kwok, Qiang Kwok, Keung Lim, and Peng Hu. Episode 5: "Welcome to China, Part 2" Team Japan learns about the members of Team China, including how they discovered their DaGeDar and different things about them. Xian told Toshihiro that he found his DaGeDar at the Great Wall, and Yan told Hisoka that he found his DaGeDar at a metal temple. Zhu told Shuichi that he found his DaGeDar around the Terra Cotta Warrior clay soldiers, Qiang told Mitsuo that he found his DaGeDar in a Confucian library, Keung told Kouta that he found his DaGeDar in the Yellow River, and Peng told Chiharu that he found his DaGeDar in a bamboo forest. Episode 6: "Welcome to China, Part 3" Team Japan decide to spar and train with Team China on their last day there. Each member of Japan sparred with a member of China and they had to overcome the unique abilities of the Team China’s DaGeDar. They depart from China realizing they will be a formidable opponent in the tournament and appreciate the way DaGeDar is done in China. Episode 7: "Welcome to America, Part 1" Team Japan travels to America to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team America. They watch the battles and find out America has a strong connection with the colonial era and carry on daily life same as back then. Team America is announced, and its members include Archibald Pemberton, Denholm Farnham, Christabella Appleton, Lanford Honeysett, and Teetonka Large-Pine. Episode 8: "Welcome to America, Part 2" Team Japan learns about the members of Team America, including how they discovered their DaGeDar and different things about them. Archibald told Mitsuo that he found his DaGeDar in the Colonial courthouse, and Denholm told Shuichi that he found his DaGeDar in a seed barrel at his farm. Christabella told Chiharu and Toshihiro that she found her DaGeDar at the Grist Mill, Lanford told Kouta that he found his DaGeDar in the forest in the mountains, and Teetonka told Hisoka that he found his DaGeDar at his Teepee. Episode 9: "Welcome to America, Part 3" Team Japan decide to spar and train with Team America on their last day there. Each member of Japan sparred with member of America. They depart from America realizing they will be a formidable opponent in the tournament and realize that they will need to train hard to be ready. Episode 10: "Welcome to Africa, Part 1" Team Japan travels to Africa to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team Africa. They watch the battles and find out Africa has a strong connection with the savannah, the nature, and the wildlife around them. Team Africa is announced, and its members include Zenawi Onwudiwe, Afamefula Onwuatuegwu, Nomalanga Babangida, Muthemba Okadigbo, and Lipapwe Henyikane. Episode 11: "Welcome to Africa, Part 2" Team Japan learns about the members of Team Africa, including how they discovered their DaGeDar and different things about them. Zenawi told Mitsuo that he found his DaGeDar in a lion track, and Afamefula told Shuichi that he found his DaGeDar in a sacred magic circle. Nomalanga told Chiharu that she found her DaGeDar in a spring, Muthemba told Hisoka and Kouta that he found his DaGeDar in an animal carcass, and Lipapwe told Toshihiro that he found his DaGeDar in a fruit. Episode 12: "Welcome to Africa, Part 3" Team Japan decide to spar and train with Team Africa on their last day there. Each member of Japan sparred with a member of Africa. They depart from Africa realizing they will be a formidable opponent in the tournament and realize they will need to train hard to be ready. Episode 13: "Welcome to Spain, Part 1" Team Japan travels to Spain to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team Spain. They watch the battles and find out that Spain values culture and expresses it through dance. Team Spain is announced, and its members include Elvardo Alvarez, Xalbador Quinteros, Estefania Oliveira, and Aucapoma Vargas. Episode 14: "Welcome to Spain, Part 2" The team decides to attend a food festival in the historic square. At the festival the team notices that Team Spain are there as the special guests. The team tries different foods, watches cultural activities and listens in on a question and answer panel from Team Spain. Episode 15: "Welcome to France, Part 1" Team Japan travels to France to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team France. They watch the battles and find out that France is a very elegant place and the people live a very elegant lifestyle. Team France is announced, and its members include Dashiell Archambault, Toulouse Cloutier, Adalina Lachapelle, and Nicodeme Babineaux. Episode 16: "Welcome to France, Part 2" The team is invited to a banquet at the royal palace in honor of Team France. They eat food and learn a little bit about Team France. They discover that they seem to be very privileged and get upset when things don’t go as planned. Episode 17: "Welcome to Russia, Part 1" Team Japan travels to Russia to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team Russia. They watch the battles and find out that Russia is very stern and are used to living in a cold environment. Team Russia is announced, and its members include Jurek Prokhorov, Yaroslava Shishlova, Kaleena Yablokova, and Yefrem Trubachev. Episode 18: "Welcome to Russia, Part 2" The team attends an Ice Sculpture event where they notice Team Russia in attendance. They notice that a large ice sculpture is being created of Team Russia. They are able, to ask several questions to the team while the sculpture is being built. Episode 19: "Welcome to Australia, Part 1" Team Japan travels to Australia to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team Australia. They watch the battles and find out that in Australia they use bush safaris to help themselves grow closer to the outback. Team Australia is announced, and its members include Lachlan Canterbury, Brindabella Frauenfelder, Charlotte Balcombe, and Kiritowha Albiston. Episode 20: "Welcome to Australia, Part 2" The team goes on an outback bush safari where Team Australia is helping guide the tour. They learn about some of the mammals, plants, birds, and insects of Australia. At the end of their Safari they have a cookout where they ask a couple questions to Team Australia. Episode 21: "Welcome to Italy, Part 1" Team Japan travels to Italy to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team Italy. They watch the battles and find out that in Italy has lots of old cobbled streets and vineyards which they value above all else. Team Italy is announced, and its members include Bonavento Abbatescianni, Antonietta De Laurentis, Massimiliano Evangelista, and Giovannetta Panzavecchia. Episode 22: "Welcome to Italy, Part 2" The team goes to a beverage of Italy event at a vineyard that is run by the families of Team Italy. They sample drinks and food and try out smashing grapes in a barrel. They do not learn much about Team Italy as DaGeDar is not that big there, and Team Italy is busy running the vineyard. Episode 23: "Welcome to Scotland, Part 1" Team Japan travels to Scotland to watch their preliminaries and learn more about Team Scotland. They watch the battles and find out that Scotland has a lot of castles and are proud of their heritage. Team Scotland is announced, and its members include Tormaigh MacCallion, Nathaira Mac Cionaodha, Farquharson Mac Dhubhghaill, and Raoghnailt Mac Fhionnlaigh. Episode 24: "Welcome to Scotland, Part 2" The team attends the Highland Games at a Scottish castle, and notices Team Scotland is participating in various ways at the event. They watch the events and try some traditional Scottish food. They learn that Team Scotland does not have a plan for the upcoming tournament as DaGeDar is not that big in Scotland. Episode 25: "Next Stop, Iceland" Team Japan trains while on the way to Iceland. They discuss how each team seems to train according to their strengths and they feel that their strength is being balanced as a team. They discover that they have bonded quite a lot on their journeys and that they know they will be ready for the tournament. Episode 26: "Tournament Rules" Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður explain the rules and the new battling systems of the tournament; which include Dag-sphere battling, Dag-blaster and Dag-throw competitions and normal Dag-battling and scanner competitions. All the teams get their equipment for use in the tournament, as well as learn that they can use three power boosts and level 1,2, and 3 ability cards; in addition, Dag-Nection strikes are not permitted and Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður will sell the Dag-blasters to the public after the tournament. The matchups were selected, and Japan faces China, America faces Russia, Africa faces Australia, Spain faces Italy, and France faces Scotland; In addition, there are some shady things going on with Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður, as they met with Dashiell and seemed to be planning to stage the tournament to get the most profitable outcome and matchups. Episode 27: "Let the Tournament Begin!" Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður unexpectedly change up the matchups, to both a sector A and sector B group. Japan, America, Africa, Australia, and Russia were in sector A, while China, France, Spain, Italy, and Scotland were in sector B. In the end, Japan and China both won 10 points but felt as though something wasn’t right with the matches. Episode 28: "Dag-Sphere Destruction" The teams have a couple hours to get ready for the next event and use this time to prepare; Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður meet with Elvardo and offer him 500,000 dollars to throw games, same as they did before. The next event is a Dag-sphere event and the teams are divided into the same two sectors as before. Japan and China each win their sector and gain ten more points for a total of 20 points. Episode 29: "Particle Point Pressure" The teams next event is a hunt to find five different groups of particles worth 10 points each. Team Japan found one of these particles, Team China found two and Team America found one. For the last particle group, two puzzles needed to be solved to gain access to them; Team Japan and Team China each solved a puzzle and thus had a Dag-Battler blaster battle to decide who gets the particle group, where Team China won giving them 50 points, Team Japan 30 points, Team America 10 Points and the other teams 0 points. Episode 30: "Dark Magic Discovery" Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður create dark magic hypno-stones in order to gain control over Team France, Team Spain, and now, Team Australia and Team Russia. Team Japan and Team China decide to spend their day off together and during a walk on the countryside they discover a cave with a well spewing dark magic from it, causing the surrounding area to die; they wonder if someone is using this to cheat their way through the tournament. Hlöðmundur and Svörfuður tell Team France and Team Spain to battle their best against Team Japan and Team China to avoid rumors that there not battling their best, and they infuse Dashiell’s and Elvardo’s DaGeDar with dark magic to make them stronger; Team Japan and Team China win the battle but feel that something was not right with Dashiell’s and Elvardo’s DaGeDar and they believe Team France and Team Spain may be using the dark magic they found to gain an advantage. Episode 31: "Obstacle Onslaught" The teams next event is an obstacle challenge where teams must compete in a series of different challenges. The teams are divided into the same sectors as previously, and the final three teams of each sector must face each other in a Dag-sphere battle. In sector A, the team with the most points, Team Japan, have to play Team America and Team Africa, Team Japan lost; In sector B the team with the most points, Team China, have to play Team France and Team Spain, Team China won; now, Team China has 70 points, Team Japan has 30 points, Team America has 20 points, Team Africa has 10 points, and the other teams have 0 points. Episode 32: "Sweet Victory" In the last competition of the first stage of the World DaGeDar Tournament 30 points is up for grabs and each team needs three representatives to participate. All the teams face off and in the end Team Japan battles against Team China in a Dag-sphere battle. Team Japan shockingly wins and thus gets the 30 points giving them 60 in total and securing the second-place spot going into the next stage. Episode 33: "Here We Go, The Final Stage!" The final stage has begun and Megumi and Noburu explain the rules of the final stage to Team Japan. They explain that there are six rules on each team: the Lead, the Backup, the Intro, the Intel, the Steady, and the Heavy; these roles will compete in the following order: the Intro, the Heavy, the Steady, the Intel, the Backup, and the Lead. The teams will compete one on one and there will only be one-two matches a day that, will consist of normal Dag-battling and Dag-sphere battling. Episode 34: ""